


Teal Amethyst

by MoonlightVampiress



Category: Gravitation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightVampiress/pseuds/MoonlightVampiress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obsessions can be a very dangerous thing. You need to have it. You have to have it. Your obsession means everything. Abuse, Anal, Angst, BDSM, B-Mod, CR, D/s, Fet, Fingering, H/C, HJ, Inc, M/M, MCD, MiCD, Minor2, Oral, Other, RapeFic, Rim, S&M, Solo, Spank, Tort, Toys, UST, Violence, WD, WIP</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>I do not own Gravitation nor do I make money off of this fic.</p>
<p>Pairings: Tohma/Ryuichi, Eiri/Shuichi, Tohma/Shuichi mentions of Tohma/Tatsuha, Tohma/Suguru, Ryuichi/Suguru, Tohma/Taki, Tohma/Eiri and possible others.</p>
<p>Rated this way for a reason. Warnings will vary per chapter...you are pretty safe on this one. Also I know the characters are OOC. I don't think these particular characters would ever be in this sort of situation. Their personalities retain their base but they have expanded as needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teal Amethyst

**Author's Note:**

> Safe Chapter. :)

Prologue  
  
_A scream rippled through the air, but he didn't care. He wanted it to be perfect and it just had to be perfect. Obsessions were dangerous things. Very dangerous. Even the most sane person alive would fall if he allowed himself to get obsessed with something. Eager to please, but so very scared. A simple smile could seal your fate as easily as if you were to make a deal with the devil himself, but you were weren't you? A deal that would cast your soul into something so horrific that by the time you realized it, you couldn't escape. You could never escape._  
  
Another scream rippled through the air and then silence. Nothing, but deathly silence. It had failed and it had to be cleaned up now. It was so much to do and he wasn't even sure why he kept doing this, but he had to have it. He had to have the object of his desire now and always. His obsession began a little over two years ago....  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Tohma Seguchi awoke in his three story mansion. Well one of them anyway. This particular one happened to be situated just barely outside of Tokyo and not that far from work. He was the president of NG productions and also the legendary keyboardist of legendary rock band Nittle Grasper. Next to him laid his wife of seven years Mika Uesugi. He had tricked her into signing an agreement in which she would keep her own last name. When she had found out, he claimed he would fix the problem and never did which caused the woman to eventually give up.  
  
Their marriage was more like an on-going sitcom in a way. There was no true love, there was no fornication, and there was nothing between them. He had lived back in Japan for a while now not allowing anything to truly stand in his path. At one time, he had lived in New York with Mika's younger more appealing brother now known as the famous romance novelist, Eiri Yuki. At one time, he had thought that was what he wanted. A chance to be with the younger male and to show him all the love and such he could. However, in New York before the incidents happened that affected the novelist's life, he realized Eiri was not what he wanted.  
  
A wasted trip from Japan to supposedly 'help' the youth and he was not at all what he wanted. The youth had been confused considering Tohma had secretly told the youth of his 'intentions' before they even left Japan. Eiri had wanted a chance with the great Tohma Seguchi. Hmph, who the hell wouldn’t? He was pretty much almost the spitting image of famed Access keyboardist Daisuke Asakura. Still, that wasn't the problem. Once in New York, he realized Eiri held no interest for him. Tohma guessed since he was a bit younger at the time, it took him a whole trip to another country to figure that out. Ha! No, he would not try to come up with excuses for his own stupidity.  
  
Tohma got out of bed and looked at the thing he called his wife. Why had he married her? Oh, that was right. He had married her to get to the boring youth he had relocated temporarily to New York for. Definitely a waste of time, but at least he had the bitch sign a pre-nup. When he found what he was looking for then he would divorce her and end this endless façade of happiness and such. The woman wanted a baby from him and he told her that she'd have a better chance of finding a prostitute to do it for her. He would not impregnate her and if she was found to be pregnant with another man's child then they would get divorced. It was that simple.  
  
Though he was planning on divorcing her anyway so it really didn't matter. The blonde walked over to the shower turning on the water to a hotter temperature than most would think and stepped in. The overly hot water against his skin felt amazing as his thoughts seemed to push towards work and other meaningless details. Today he would finally meet the band one of his producers picked up. Bad Luck, something or other. He really didn't care. If they couldn't meet his standards based on appearances alone then he would just tell Sakano that they weren't cut out for the company. The producer would have one of his nervous fits, but he wouldn't care. He'd just give him his trademark pseudo innocent I'll-probably-kill-you-soon-if-you-don't-leave smile and the idiot would go running somewhere.  
  
He switched the water off and got dressed into a neatly pressed green suit with a bit of purple. It didn't matter to him that the purple didn't really seem to go with the suit. He dared an idiot to say it to him. They would either find themselves suddenly without and unable to get work...or worse. He chuckled silently and darkly to himself. There was always worse. After placing on his gloves and signature hat, he smiled. The smile would have made the bravest, strongest man in the world want to piss their pants. He liked things like that as he grabbed his keys and left getting into the overly expensive car and drove off to work. Maybe, he'd find something interesting today, but somehow he doubted even that.  
  
~At NG Studios~  
  
A tall man with glasses was shuffling nervously around the waiting room. Today, he would show his boss the new band he had discovered and thought were pretty decent. He hoped his boss would believe so as well. Out of all the other producers, he was the one who had yet to find something the great Tohma Seguchi liked and it bothered him. He would do anything to please his president absolutely anything. After another ten minutes or so of nervous fretting, he saw his boss coming towards his office. Without even looking at him, the blonde waved him and the band into his office.  
  
~Inside Tohma's office~  
  
Tohma sat down as Sakano came in five minutes after with Bad Luck. The first person to walk in behind Sakano was a tall brunette that really wasn't to his standards of what he wanted in the next band he produced, but he supposed he might...and that was a huge might...give them a chance based on the look of the other member or members. After the man, whom he would later refer to as Mr. Nakano, came in, he set eyes on the most delicious looking thing to excite a response out of him in nearly six or seven years. The young male who was age 19 had very bright pink hair and very large but beautiful violet eyes. The male was dressed in what seemed to be the lowest riding jeans he had ever seen accompanied with a see-through top that just barely hid what Tohma assumed to be rosy pink nipples underneath.  
  
He wondered what it would be like to take the young male. To have him and do the things he had only dreamt about before. Would this young male be a screamer or very quiet behind closed doors? He wasn't sure, but he knew he was going to have him. However, no good consumer invested into something that could not give them complete satisfaction, or at least Tohma didn't since that flop with Eiri and then being married to his less than attractive sister. His eyes barely shifted to the rambling Sakano causing the male to look at him.  
  
"They will open for ASK. If they sound good then, I shall sign them to a contract. It is a pretty decent sized concert. I expect there to be no reason to regret my decision to have them as an opening act. You may use Studio 6. It is unoccupied at the moment. The concert is scheduled for two days from now. You are dismissed.” Tohma said to them and then watched as they all left the room. The singer was the one to leave last and took one last look at the president who was just looking straight ahead at him.  
  
Tohma's teal blue eyes looked into ones of the most beautiful violet. For a moment, nothing seemed to move for Tohma even when the youth looked down a touch and then left the door. Had he seen it? Had the singer seen the lust and desire he had behind usually inexpressive teal orbs? Most likely not, but it made Tohma's desire grow just a tad bit stronger. Once he had collected himself a bit, he picked up the phone. It was time to call Ryuichi back to Japan.


End file.
